


A Puppet's Day

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: What happens when Zoey wants to be a better puppet master?





	A Puppet's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Zoey
> 
> Looks: Black hair held up in pigtails with red ribbon, pale, tall, wears a red short-sleeved chinese styled kimono that has two slits up to her hips and has gold trim. Wears black fishnet stockings that go up to her midthigh and black shoes.
> 
> Village: Sand

I was going threw the sand village looking around. I was an excellent puppet master, for I was a living human puppet. I was looking for a man named Kankuro, trying to become a better puppet master. Instead, I got lost in Suna. I lived here for 15 years, my whole life, and still got lost.

I made it to the front gate and went straight to the Kazekage's office to ask permission to leave. He gave it to me and I left. The Kazekage was attacked by a puppet's partner right? Maybe I could bring him back? I made it to where he had been killed and found his pieces. I put him back together and healed him.

He sat up and started coughing. His name was Sasori, he was the ultimate puppet master. I took him back to the village and explained to the Kazekage what happened. I brought him to my house and we started talking to each other. It was a nice talk, until he took his clothes off to go clean himself. He was a nicely built puppet. Fuck that. He was a HOT puppet. I didn't even know it was possible. I felt my heart pounding inside of it's container.

"Zoey? Are you blushing?" I felt my face, wood. Wood can't blush, but alas, I was blushing. Sasori brought me to my bathroom and got undress. We both stepped into the puppet cleaner and were cleaned. I started to smile, but that all went away when my father came in.

He was very abusive and if he caught me with a man he'd kill me. I was scared stiff. He came over with a canister of termites and then fell to the ground, a rope like spike through his stomach, dripping with poison. Sasori looked at my father as he crumpled to the ground. He was dead.

Sasori then turned his attention towards me, and lightly kissed my lips. I looked at him, wide-eyed. We were both puppets, yet I could taste and feel him. His wooden lips were so warm. I lightly kissed him back and when we stepped out of the puppet cleaner we both went into my room.

I was a puppet, he was a puppet, he was 31, looked like he was 16, and has been a puppet for about 15 years. I was a puppet, I was 15, looked 15, and have only been a puppet for 6 months. I never thought I would find someone else like me, but I did, and I loved him. And he loved me back.


End file.
